The present disclose generally relates to motor vehicle suspensions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suspension damper removal tool for removing a damper or shock absorber from a motor vehicle.
Shock absorbers have long been used for automotive and other types of vehicles to absorb shock imparted to the vehicle's wheels by the road surface and dampen oscillation of springs associated with the wheel mounting assembly. Typically, a shock absorber includes a cylindrical shock body, a shock stem extending outwardly from a piston mounted in the cylinder, and attachment devices for securing the shock stem and the shock body between the wheel assembly and the chassis of the vehicle. The end of the shock body opposite the shock stem is generally attached to a lower mounting bracket that supports the wheel. The opposite end of the shock absorber, defined by the end of the shock stem, is generally secured to an upper mounting bracket, which is rigidly attached to the chassis or frame of the vehicle.
Like all mechanical devices, shock absorbers wear and deteriorate through use. Removal of shock absorbers from vehicles is a problem of long standing. In many applications, operative attachment of shock absorbers to certain motor vehicles, particularly the position of the shock absorbers in relation to the suspension and axle, makes removal of the shock absorber difficult. The arrangement of shock absorbers in the suspension of various vehicles restricts access to the shock absorbers with conventional tools. The use of conventional tools, such as wrenches, nut crackers, ratchet tools, hammers and pry bars, to remove the shock absorbers is often difficult and time consuming, if not impossible, particularly in instances where a combination of these tools are required. For example, shock absorbers for double wishbone type suspensions are frequently difficult to remove due to a limited working area. Generally, a pry bar can be used to lower a lower control arm of the double wishbone suspension so that the shock absorber can be released from a lower mount and then removed. This can be a difficult process because some lower control arms include relatively stiff bushings thereby requiring a long moment arm. This can also be a dangerous process if the pry bar was to slip and move in an undesired manner or break and bend. Also, in certain vehicles, a brake line and/or fuel line may become pinched which can cause a leak.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an apparatus for removing shock absorbers in a safe, timely and cost efficient manner.